


Secrets In the Walls

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Blood and Torture, Bullying, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Falice adopts, Gang Rape, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones gang raped, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones panic attacks, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Secret Organizations, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Torture, Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform, secret rooms, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Jug finds out Stonewalls secrets right when he joins the school. But the dark findings lead to the knowledge that they don’t kill all of their victims. Some they hold hostage In a secret part of the school grounds to keep to rape and torture whenever they please. And Jug Is under that part of the list. Will someone be able to find this secret location and save him or Is this his life until they do decide to kill him? What will It take to get Jug out of there and destroy this horrid excuse of a school?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Secrets In the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Jellybean lives with her mom Instead of In Riverdale. Warning, as It says In the description there detailed rape scenes with Jughead. Archie loses his mom Instead of his dad.
> 
> (Another note at the end of the story)

Jughead just won the writing contest at Stonewall Prep. He thought about how happy he was as he headed towards his room. But soon he overheard a conversation between Bret and Donna.

Bret: I can't believe that little shit won the contest and not me.

Donna: Then we'll come up with a plan where you end up owning that contract. The question Is, Is Jones going to be the type of victim that we kill or the hostage and torture kind?

Bret: He's definitely going In our secret room. The little shit will learn he doesn't belong anywhere Including here.

Jughead ran to his room to grab some things and quickly get the hell out of there. But soon he cried out In pain as he felt pain In right side and collapsed to the floor. He saw Bret standing there holding a tazer. 

Bret: I guess we have to do this early

Jughead tried to sit up but soon darkness took over. When he woke up he didn't recognize where he was. He was tied to a chair In some big office looking room that had a king size bed and lots of torture tools on shelves. Soon a wall opened and Bret and Donna walked In. Before the wall closed Jughead caught a glimpse of hallways. Jughead knew he was still on the school grounds somewhere. But where?

Bret: This Is where your new room will be. And trust me, you will not have time to write anymore. So that contract Is mine now. Hey, I have a fun Idea, let's send your dad a package. 

Jughead cried In pain as Donna stabbed him In the left side. Bret took off Jughead's hat and rubbed It Into his wound until It was completely covered In blood.

Bret: Think of It as a "I miss you" present 

Later that day FP got the package and opened.

FP: Jug(Whispered worriedly)

Meanwhile back In the secret room Jughead was now on the bed naked with his hands tied behind his back.

Bret: This Is only the beginning of us teaching you a lesson Jones.

He forced Jughead onto his lap on his dick and forced him to bounce nice and slow. Jughead cried out as Bret started licking his right cheek while pumping Jughead's dick causing Jughead's dick to cum.

Bret: Someone's eager(Moaned)

Jughead: Stop!(Whined)

Bret: Even If you didn't win that contest you still would have been on our list. So no, we won't stop until we're done with you.

Jughead: N-no(Whimpered)

Bret started rubbing his knife on Jughead's stomach without cutting him. Fear trickled down his spine and his blood ran cold. 

Bret: Scream and cry all you want. This place while on the grounds Is not part of the school. It's only used by The Quill and Skull and every wall on this building Is thick.

Tears welled In Jughead's eyes

Bret: Yes! So tight! Such a good beautiful little slut.

Jughead whimpered as Bret cummed. Bret laughed at his whimpers as Jughead started to tremble and shake. 

Bret: You don't like that?

Jughead: Please stop!

Bret: Welcome to Stonewall Prep Jones

Jughead: No! You don't have to do this! Please!(Crying)

Jughead whimpered as Bret started licking his back. Meanwhile a new Stonewall student named Alexa Hollens knew Stonewalls secrets and knew what they were doing to Jughead and It made her sick. She couldn't stand by and let an Innocent boy go through this. She decided she was going to join Quill and Skull so she could find out where they are keeping Jughead and help save him. Meanwhile at the Riverdale police station.

FP: What are we going to do? We have to save him.

Archie: Where do we start? He could be anywhere at that school.

A week went by and Alexa was now part of Quill and Skull.

Alexa: I'm part of Quill and Skull. I want to see blood. I want to make Jughead Jones suffer. Alone.

Bret: You're part of Quill and Skull. So I don't see why not. I'll show you the way so you know your way there and back. Once there, you'll have to cut your hand then put It on the hand pad. After that It will recognize your DNA forever.

That night after school once Bret left the secret building Alexa cut her hand and pressed It against the pad on the wall. Soon the wall opened and Alexa walked In. She saw Jughead tied to a chair.

Alexa: Don't be scared. My name Is Alexa Hollens. I found out Stonewalls secrets. So I joined Quill and Skull so I can get you the hell out of here. I know Bret sent your hat to your dad. Your address has to be In this room somewhere.

She searched every drawer until she finally found It. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote It down.

Alexa: Got It. I don't know how long you been In here. But It's Friday night. The Quill and Skull members think I am going to my parent's house In Centerville tonight and staying the whole weekend. The truth Is, besides packing my stuff and never coming back Is I'm going to Riverdale getting your dad and your friends, and I'm going to help rescue you. And I am really sorry about this but I am going to have to give you some kind of new mark so they actually believe I did something. Close your eyes and take a deep. I'm going to give you a black eye.

Jughead took a deep big breath. Soon Alexa punched him In the right eye. Early In the morning the Cooper/Jones house received a knock on the door. FP opened the door to see Alexa Hollens.

FP: Can I help you?

Alexa: Actually, I'm here to help you. My names Alexa Hollens I use to be a student at Stonewall Prep. I know where they're keeping your son and I'm here to help you rescue him.

FP: Please, come In

Alexa: First things first, In case anything happens to me and you have to rescue Jughead on your own.

Alexa drew a map of the whole school grounds, the location of the secret building, and how to get there. Plus where In the building the secret wall Is located.

Alexa: When you get to the pad on the wall all you'll need to do Is cut your hand then put It on the pad. I know this because I did It. I joined Bret's secret club so I could get accesses and know where Jughead Is being held. Bret and them think I am home with my parents this weekend. But I packed up everything. I am never going back to that school.

FP: How did my son look? What have they done to him?!

Alexa: When I found him he was naked and tied to a chair. He has twenty stab wounds on the stomach and lower back, giant gashes running down his back and chest, his ankle looks painfully swollen, and there are a line of dark bruises running along his neck.

FP punched the coffee table angrily

FP: Alexa, thank you so much. I owe you. If there's anything I can do for you once we get Jughead back let me know.

Soon the lyrics " You got me tripping', stumbling', flipping', fumbling. Clumsy cause I'm falling' in love (in love)." Played from her cell phone.

Alexa: Stay quiet, It's Bret

She answered

Alexa: Bret?

Bret: Hello Alexa, just wanted to say love the black eye you gave Jones.

Man Alexa felt so guilty about that. But at the time she had no choice.

Alexa: Thank you. Listen Bret, my parents decided they want me homeschooled and there's nothing I can do to change their minds. Being part of Quill and Skull has been fun. But I can't If I'm not part of the school.(Lied)

Bret: Well, that saddens me. But you're right. Don't worry, I'll give Jones enough pain and suffering for the both of us. In fact I'm with him right now. Listen.

Alexa heard the sound of a blow torch. Then she heard Jughead's screams of pain. She swallowed nervously. 

Alexa: Thank you Bret. I got to go.

Bret: Wait, are you still coming to the senior bomb fire tomorrow night at least?

That gave Alexa an Idea

Alexa: Yes I'll be there 

She hung up

Alexa: We have to get him out now! Before he's gone!

FP: Do you have a plan In mind?

Alexa: Bret and them are actually having their senior bomb fire In the field behind the school. I'm still Invited. I'll distract them as long as I can. You get your son out of there.

The next night while FP and Fred searched for the secret building Alexa went to the bomb fire. Archie, Betty, and Alice stayed nearby In case Alexa or FP and Fred needed help. As soon as Donna saw Alexa she walked over to her.

Donna: Alexa, you made It

Alexa: Of course, one last moment at Stonewall.

Donna: So, who did you bring to help rescue Jughead?

Alexa: Excuse me?

Donna: You never actually wanted to be part of Quill and Skull you just wanted to rescue Jones. You're not being homeschooled you're just quitting Stonewall. Of course, you don't have much of a home to go back to. Bret used your address to find your house and kill your parents. They're dead.

Alexa: No!

Before Alexa could run Donna slapped Alexa hard knocking her out. Meanwhile behind the secret wall Jughead was whimpering as Bret sucked his dick fast.

Jughead: Dad, help me please(Whispered weakly)

FP pounded on the secret wall

FP: You Prep students hurt him I swear I'll kill you!

He and Fred saw that the pad had a lock box on It that needed a key.

Fred: We need one of Betty's hair pins! I'll go get one from her!

He took off. Meanwhile Archie, Betty, and Alice saw Donna dragging Alexa's unconscious body Into the woods.

Betty: Here Archie take this. Go get that bitch(Handed Archie her gun)

He ran after Donna and quickly caught up with them.

Archie: Stop! Let her go!

Archie shot her In the head killing her. 

Archie: Alexa!

He ran over to her. He saw she had a stab wound In her right side. Meanwhile Fred ran back Inside the secret building and over to FP.

FP: Fred, do something!

Fred used the hair pin and the secret wall opened. But they didn't see anyone Including Jughead.

FP: Where Is he?!

Fred: There must be more than one secret room. They must have moved him to another one.

FP: When I get my hands on those assholes I swear! 

Fred: Come on, let's check everywhere!

They turned left down the hallway. When they got to a right hallway they saw a trail of scratches on the floor that looked like a chair scraping plus drips of blood. The two them followed It to a wall that had a rug In front of It with feet for the design. Fred started taking off his shoes and socks.

FP: What are you doing?

Fred: It's probably like the blood pad on the other secret door. Only It needs blood from the feet not the hands.

FP: You should let me do It

Fred: No, we don't need two Injured Jones men. Or an Injured sheriff.(Smiled)

Fred gave the soles of his feet small cuts with a pocket knife. Meanwhile Bret lifted his mouth from Jughead's dick. 

Bret: Time to die trailer park trash

As soon as the wall opened up FP shot Bret In the head killing him.

FP: Jug! Are you okay?!

Jughead passed out

FP: No! Jug!

FP: Let's get him out of here!

They quickly unchained Jughead, wrapped him up In a blanket, and FP picked him up gently Into his arms. When FP got to his car It was now light out. After FP put Jughead gently In his car Jughead slowly opened his eyes.

Jughead: Daddy, everything hurts

FP: I know. Just relax, we'll be at the hospital soon.

Jughead: Don't tell me to relax dad! I never should have left my friends and went to that stupid school!

He started sobbing hard

FP: Jughead, look at me

He did

FP: You said you didn't want to go and I made you anyways. I'm sorry. You're going to be okay. Once we're at the hospital you can rest.

He called Alice's phone

FP: Alice, we got him. He's In bad shape and I need to get him to the hospital now.

Alice: We'll meet you there. Alexa was stabbed by Donna.

Everyone booked It out of there and Jughead and Alexa were put In a hospital bed. With Jughead having second degree burns on the back of his neck, twenty stab wounds on the stomach and lower back, a huge amount of dark bruises, giant gashes running down his back and chest, and his ankle painfully swollen It would be a while before the doctors would be done with Jughead. FP knocked on Alexa's door.

FP: Can I come In?

Alexa: Yes

FP walked over and pulled a chair up to the bed.

FP: I'm sorry to hear about your parents. But I can't think of any better way to thank you for helping my son then this. Move In with me and be mine and Alice's daughter. I'll protect you. And with everything you have done for my son I can see you'll be a good sister.

A tear went down Alexa's cheek

Alexa: Thank you Mr. Jones

FP: Please, call me FP. Until you're ready to call me dad.

From that moment Alexa Marie Hollens became Alexa Marie Jones. Five hours later as FP watched over Alexa who was sound asleep a doctor knocked on the door.

The doctor: Your son will heal Mr. Jones. But his swollen ankle Is going to take a little more time. We'll be sending him home with crutches tomorrow morning. You can go see him now.

After FP asked Alice to watch over Alexa FP walked Into Jughead's room. Jughead was visibly shaking, beyond scared, and crying. Soon Jughead started throwing up In the trash can on the other side of his bed. Once he stopped FP pulled a chair up to the bed.

FP: You don't need to tell me what happened Jug. Alexa told me everything. The Quill and Skull killed her parents. She's my daughter and your sister now. She helped you now we're going to help her.

FP: Hey, you're okay. I'm here, alright? It's alright, you're okay. You must be so sleep deprived. Get some sleep.(Ran his fingers through Jughead's hair)

Jughead: I just want to be home and back In my own bed.(Crying)

FP: I'm sorry Juggie, but not till tomorrow morning.

He kissed his forehead. FP sang to him helping him sleep.

FP: Come stop your crying It will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry.(Sang)

In the morning everyone went home. As FP helped Jughead settle on the couch Alice and Betty turned the basement Into a nice room for Alexa. FP tried to walk away to get Jughead something to eat but Jughead grabbed his wrist tight.

FP: Shh, it's okay baby, It's okay, I'm here. They're not going to hurt you anymore. Take a deep breath. I love you Juggie.

Jughead: I love you too

FP: Let me make you some breakfast.

Jughead: I'm not hungry 

FP: Jug, you haven't eaten much for six days. Please son.

There was a loud noise from the basement that made Jughead jump.

FP: It's okay kid. Remember, I am adopting Alexa. Alice and Betty are turning the basement Into a room for her. 

He wiped a tear from his son's cheek

FP: Come on bub, how about you take a bath to clean yourself off a little bit and I'll make us some food to eat? You haven't showered In six days.

His dad was right the hot bath felt so nice. But the water on his wounds also hurt. When he was done he had to call his dad to help him out of the tub. FP set him on the toilet, dried him off, and put a bathrobe on him. He picked up Jughead gently and set him back on the couch where toast, bacon, and eggs was waiting on a TV tray for him.

FP: Eat what you can kiddo. And listen, I don't want you to worry about school right now. You won't be going back till the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow I enroll Alexa In school then go back to work. But Alice will be here for you. I wish I could get your stuff back from Stonewall. But I won't be able to until we get the school shut down. Even by then they might toss all of your things.

The next day FP enrolled Alexa In Riverdale High and told Mr. Honey that Jughead would be back the next day. He dropped Alexa back home when he was done. Any chance FP got a break he bought stuff to fill up Alexa's room and bought stuff for Jughead to make up for everything that was left at Stonewall. Meanwhile Jughead and Alice were still asleep until she was woken up by Jughead's screams and cries. She ran downstairs to see Jughead thrashing on the couch.

Jughead: Please. Let me go!(Cried)

Alice: Shh, Jug It's okay

Jughead: You can't! Y-You can't, please don't!(Cried)

Alice: Oh god Jug, please wake up(Squeezed his hand)

Jughead: Let me go! Leave me alone! Please don't hurt me!(Screamed)

Alice: Nobody's going to hurt you.

Jughead's eyes snapped open. He felt dizzy and nauseous. His heart thumping hard in his chest.

Jughead: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.(croaked as tears welled in his eyes)

Alice: It's not your fault. You had a nightmare. It happens.

Alice: Here, take this(Handed him some pills)

It worked within minutes of taking it. He felt himself falling asleep. Alice went downstairs and checked on Alexa. She saw her laying In her bed reading a "Goosebumps" book.

Alice: I'm sorry Alexa, did he wake you?

Alexa: No mom, I been awake

Soon Alice heard the front door open 

FP: Alice?(Called)

She went back upstairs and saw FP with a bunch of bags.

Alice: What's all this?

FP: Stuff for Alexa and new stuff for Jughead. How have they been?

Alice: Alexa has been fine. Jughead woke up from a nightmare. I helped him back to sleep.

FP: Well, now he'll have a nice surprise when he wakes up.

FP went downstairs

FP: Hey hon, I got some stuff to fill up this room of yours.

Alexa: Oh my god dad, you didn't have to do that.

FP: Of course I did. You live here now and you're my daughter. Enjoy, I have to get back to work.

FP laid a new cellphone, laptop, flash drive, and journal by the couch and left. When Jughead woke up In the afternoon he saw the stuff.

Alice: Hey, you're finally awake. You missed your dad checking on you.

Jughead: What's all this?

Alice: Your dad bought It for you. To make up for the stuff you had to leave at Stonewall. Do you need help setting up the cellphone and laptop?

Jughead: No, I got It

But as soon as he had his laptop set up he saw an email that made his heart clench In fear. The message said "Thank you for leaving your laptop behind. Now we can message you whenever we want. Same with your friends and family. We're not done with you yet Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. And wherever Alexa Is we're not done with her either. Signed Sam Walker and other Quill and Skull members." When Jughead went back to school everyone could see he wasn't the Jughead they knew. Halloween which was on a Saturday that year came fast. That night Jughead, Betty, and Alexa were In their costumes ready for the Halloween dance at the high school. Jughead threw an outfit together to look like a detective, Betty was going as Cinderella with the pink bow dress, and with Alexa being obsessed with sparkles she was going as Tiana with the big green leaf dress. As a hand went on Jughead's left shoulder he jumped.

FP: Sorry Juggie, I didn't mean to scare you. Your mom wants a family picture before you three go.

After a camera flashed a picture of FP, Alice, Jughead, Betty, and Alexa the three of them went to the high school gym. Later that night after Jughead used the drinking fountain In the hallway he saw Joan Berkeley and a male Stonewall student standing down the hallway staring at him. Jughead quickly booked It down a hallway. As soon as he turned down another hallway he would have screamed If It wasn't for FP covering his mouth.

FP: Shh, someone called the cops. There are dead students In the bathroom. You and I, we're going to get to the gym and lock the doors while I call for backup.(Whispered)

But as soon as FP removed his hand two Stonewall students seized his arms.

FP: Jug run! Get to Alexa, she's In trouble! Your sister needs you go!

Jughead took off running and soon found Alexa unconscious on the floor. Before he could do anything he too was knocked out. Not long after Jughead woke up he was forced Into the entrance room of the secret building by Sam Walker where he saw five male Stonewall Prep students sitting.

Sam: Look what I found boys, a toy for us to play with.

The crew laughed evilly. Jughead's eyes widened with fear. He almost escaped but was quickly seized again by Sam.

Sam: Where do you think you're going trail park trash?

Jughead: Let me go!(Struggled to get free)

Sam tore off all of Jughead's clothes as the crew took off their own.

Jughead: Stop! Let me go!(Cried)

Two men seized Jughead so Sam could take off his clothes.

Jughead: Please! Stop! Don't do this!

He was forced on his back with his legs apart. He started to cry.

Jughead: D-Don't! P…please

He whimpered as Sam's dick went Into his hole pumping nice and slow as the other boys licked his body everywhere. Jughead cried out as Sam pumped harder and faster and one of the other boys moved his mouth to Jughead's dick sucking hard and fast.

Jughead: Why are you doing this?(Crying)

Sam: Relax Jughead, once we get to the other part of the torture you'll wish we'd go back to this.

The boys pulled Jughead up as Sam pulled out and they forced him onto Sam's lap on his dick and bounced Jughead hard and fast causing him to sob hard.

Jughead: No more! Please!(Sobbed)

Sam: So soft(Moaned)

Jughead: Please

Sam: Keep begging boy, It's amusing 

One of the boys started licking Jughead's back as he bounced on Sam.

Jughead: N-no please don't(Whimpered)

He whined as Sam cummed. 

Sam: You're such a pretty boy(Moaned)

Meanwhile Alexa woke up In one of the secret rooms on the bed gagged and with her hands tied behind her back. But unlike her brother she still had her clothes on.

Jonathan: Good you're awake. I can finally see the look of fear on your face. That terrified expression. I'm sure It's quit adorable. The look of pain. The looks of your eyes begging me to stop. I'm going to love It. You're going to pay for deceiving us and helping Jones.

Alexa screamed In pain as he hit her right leg with a metal bat breaking the leg. Meanwhile FP finally arrived In his car with Betty In the passenger seat. But soon Joan threw something at the car causing him to crash Into a tree. They were both pulled out of the car by Stonewall students.

FP: Whatever you're doing just stop! You leave my family alone! 

Meanwhile back with Jughead

Sam: Ready for more? I think he's ready for double pentatration.

Jughead sobbed as the boy who was licking his back now had his dick In his ass. Every hard bounce he could feel both dicks Inside him.

Jughead: No, please stop(Sobbed)

Soon a bunch of cops along with Fred Andrews ran Inside. The boys were forced off of Jughead and forced to put their clothes on. After Fred put a blanket on Jughead he sobbed Into Fred's chest as Fred held him close.

Fred: You're okay now Jug. You're okay.(Said gently as he rubbed Jughead's back)

A cop forced one of the boys to show him where Alexa was being kept. By the time they got to her she had several broken ribs, a punctured lung, another broken leg, dislocated shoulder, multiple lacerations across her back, bruises across her neck and was suffering from blood loss and a concussion. As FP and the cops stayed behind to gather every evidence and shut down the school Fred took Jughead to the Andrews house and Alice took Alexa to the hospital. Not long after Fred laid Jughead on the couch he started crying.

Jughead: No! No! Please don't!

Fred: Jug, wake up!

Jughead: Please help me daddy!(Whimpered) 

Fred: Please Jug, open your eyes!

He woke up unable to breathe.

Fred: Jug, It's over you're at my house. Easy now, It's alright.

As tears formed In Jughead's eyes and he shook violently In fear Fred pulled him Into a tight hug.

Fred: You're going to be okay. Your dad and the rest of the cops are arresting those students and shutting down that nasty school once and for all. 

Meanwhile Alice walked Into Alexa's room to see her with a breathing mask on. She pulled up a chair next to the bed.

Alice: How are you feeling sweetheart? 

Alexa: Everything hurts. It hurts to talk. Where's Jughead?

Alice: He was raped. But other than that he Is unharmed. He Is with Fred while your dad shuts down that school. The doctors said the day after tomorrow you will be healed and can go home.  
Get some sleep honey, I'll be right here the whole time.

Alexa doze off. By morning every Quill and Skull member Including Joan, Jonathan, and Sam was arrested and thrown In jail and Stonewall Prep was closed forever. Until Alexa comes home from the hospital Charles Smith took over being sheriff so FP could be there for his children. When FP got to Fred's early that morning he saw Jughead who was now In his boxers asleep on the couch. FP needed sleep to and was going to sleep In the chair until he saw his son thrashing and heard him crying.

Jughead: Plea-please let me go… I, please… leave me alone.(Whimpered) 

FP: Hey, come on Jug. I'm home now. Please wake up.

Jughead curled into himself and buried his face into his knees.

Jughead: Stop! Please don't hurt me! Let me go!(Cried)

FP: Hey, sweetheart, please, listen to me alright. You're okay. 

Jughead: No wait! Please!(Cried)

He woke up in a cold sweat. He shot up from the couch and tried desperately to untangle himself from the blankets surrounding him. He didn't even notice that his dad was there until he was In his arms Instead of the blankets.

FP: Breathe Jughead! God, breathe! You're okay. It's okay. 

Jughead feels the warmth of his dad's chest against his head. He could feel fingers running through his hair. He didn't even notice his dad leave Fred's carrying Jughead to their house and to FP's bed.

FP: Juggie, calm down! Come back to me! Come back. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. It's okay. Feel my heartbeat baby boy.

Jughead listened to his dad's steady heart rhythm.

FP: There you are. Good job baby. You're doing so good. It's okay, you're okay.

FP pulled the boy closer and rocked him slowly. He kissed Jughead's forehead. Jughead let out a chocked up sob and curled up closer to his dad, gripping his dad's shirt tightly.

FP: Shh, baby, hey, it's okay. You're fine. You're okay baby.

Jughead whimpered, closing his eyes. FP pulled the boy closer on his lap continuing to run a hand through the boy's hair as he kissed his forehead. 

FP: You're alright sweetheart, I've got you. 

Jughead snuggled his face into his dad's neck breathing deeply. They both let sleep and each other's warmth comfort and take over them. 

Jughead: I love you(Whispered)

FP smiled, pressing closer to Jughead as Jughead curled into him. FP pressed a kiss to Jughead's forehead, breathing in his scent and letting the world fall away for him, bringing him a sense of peace knowing his baby boy was okay and home. That's all that mattered now, that Juggie was okay. 

FP: I love you to baby, get some sleep, I'll be right here. I'll always be here my baby boy.(Whispered)

Later that morning when FP woke up he saw Jughead was still sound asleep. FP was happy about that. He slipped out quietly and went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. But while making the breakfast he heard a thud. He ran Into his room and found that Jughead had fell out of bed and onto the floor. He rushed to his side and pulled him Into his arms.

FP: Hey Juggie, you're okay. I'm sorry, I just went downstairs to make you breakfast.

Jughead: This Isn't over dad. The Prep students will be back for me.(A tear went down his cheek)

FP: No Juggie. I arrested every Quill and Skull member and shut down Stonewall Prep forever.

Jughead: But what about Stonewall students that weren't part of Quill and Skull? What If they decide to come after me too?

FP: Then you and I will deal with them together. I'm afraid Alexa was hurt worst last night and Is In the hospital. We should go see her after breakfast. Your mom Is still there.

Jughead: All of this happened to her because of me. She should have left the school and not helped me when she had the chance.(Sobbed)

Jughead was shaking, tears falling from his beautiful eyes that FP could look into forever.

FP: Jughead, bub you've got to listen to me okay? I'm so sorry all of this happened to you baby. But please, just listen to me okay? None of this Is your fault and you didn't deserve any of this.

The tears were soaking his dad's shirt as he held him. He held Jughead and let him cry until he couldn't breathe right anymore. Until, his dad had to help him through a panic attack. Jughead couldn't help but think what happened to Alexa was his fault.

FP: Baby, breathe(Rubbed Jughead's right cheek)

An hour later FP finally got Jughead to calm down. Monday morning Alexa was happy to be back at school with Jughead. But thanks to the stories getting twisted around by some people some people believed she joined Quill and Skull on purpose to purposely hurt Jughead. That her getting hurt and captured was part of her deceiving FP that's she's good. That FP adopting her Is what she wanted all along so she could easily kill Jughead when the time comes. Half of the school believed that and hated her. But Jughead's friends knew the truth. Including Reggie who had his eyes on Alexa since September. It was now November 3erd. Reggie decided today was the day he was going to make his move. He walked over to her locker.

Reggie: Hey there Lexie, how are you feeling?

Alexa: A little better now that I am at school.

She opened her locker to see saw a present for her along with paper tied with ribbon.

Reggie: Who's that from?

Alexa opened the paper and It was a drawing of her with a note on top that said "You will pay for everything you have done. You do not belong here Stonewall bitch."

Alexa: That's just wrong.

Reggie: What's In the box?

Alexa opened It. She screamed as they saw a human heart. Mr. Honey ran over.

Mr. Honey: Away from the locker you two. I'm calling the cops. 

As they got away from the locker Alexa saw Jughead and Betty catch Archie as he fell to his knees. Alexa and Reggie quickly ran over.

Alexa: What happened?! 

Betty: His mom was killed In a car accident In Centerville.

After FP took care of Alexa's locker he went with Fred to retrieve Mary's body. After school everyone went to the funeral. After the funeral Reggie took Alexa to Pops.

Alexa: Why did you want to take me to Pops so badly?

Reggie: To do this

He kissed her lips. Instead of pulling away she deepened the kiss. As soon as Jughead came out of the bathroom a female student named Khaleesi Prescott knocked over her milkshake on purpose breaking the glass.

Khaleesi: Clean that up Stonewall bitch. The same way you cleaned up Jughead Joneses blood after torturing him.

Alexa screamed angrily and was going to jump on Khaleesi. 

Jughead: No don't(Grabbed her shoulders squeezing them)

He pulled her back to the stools. Some of the students there laughed at Alexa.

Jughead: I'm taking her home Reggie

Reggie: Yeah, that's a good Idea

When she got home all the Serpents were there.

Alexa: What's going on?

FP took out a Serpent jacket In Alexa's favorite color light pink.

FP: This Is yours If you want It. What do you say? You want to be the Serpent Princess?

She smiled as she put the jacket on

Alexa: I'd be honored 

FP: Happy birthday sweetheart

He kissed her right cheek

FP: Look In the back yard

She did and saw a light pink motorcycle

Jughead: You're a Jones sis. You get to ride like one.

She hugged her brother and dad tight. In the morning Alexa got her Serpent tattoo before school. After gym class the girls were changing when a male student started taking pictures of Alexa.

Alexa: Oh, you got to be kidding me!

She pushed him hard against the wall

Veronica: What's the problem Lexie? 

Alexa: This asshat was taking pictures of me as I was putting on my bra. 

The boy: I'm sorry, a women payed me $50 bucks to get a picture of Alexa. What was I supposed to say? 

Alexa: No you filth! 

She broke his camera and tossed It In the trash.

Alexa: Get out before that limp stays a limp!

The boy took off. After school Jughead and Alexa went to the police station to see their dad. FP saw them walk Into his office.

FP: Hey you two. What's up?

Alexa: We brought you some Pops for supper

FP: Thank you. Listen, someone wrote a message on my car. One that Alexa would not want to see.

Jughead: Why don't I just clean It off for you dad. It's no problem. 

FP: Are you sure Jug? I can do It when I get home.

Jughead: I'm sure dad, It's okay.

FP: Thanks kid

Jughead grabbed a bucket of water and some sponges and went over to his dad's car. On the car In black spray paint It said "Father of Stonewall bitch!" Jughead got to scrubbing. As soon as he was done he called Alexa over.

Jughead: Don't worry the message Is gone

Alexa: Good, you ready to go home?

Jughead: Yeah

They said bye to their dad they went home. After dark Alice took Jughead, Betty, and Alexa to Pops while FP was still at work. Alice, Betty, and Alexa were talking at their booth while Jughead was washing his hands In the family bathroom. But soon everyone heard the sound of glass breaking In the bathroom. Alexa bolted from the booth and ran straight Into bathroom. She saw gas In the room start disappearing and saw Jughead laying on the floor gasping and unable to breathe.

Alexa: Jug!(Quickly ran to him)

Alexa: Hang on Jug, hang on(Pulled him Into her arms)

She ran out of the bathroom 

Alexa: Pop! Help! He can't breath!

Pop quickly found some kind of oxygen thing with a mask. He put the mask on Jughead's face.

Alice: Breathe Jug, breath

Soon Jughead was able to breathe and Pop took the mask off. Alice kissed Jughead's forehead.

Alice: You're okay Jug. Just sit here, relax, and take It easy.

But with barley anyone there and the Jones/Cooper family focused on Jughead It was too late to notice that Penny Peabody walked Into the diner until they heard Alexa scream as Penny pulled her to her feet and held a knife against her throat.

Penny: So, you're FP's precious little princess and Juggie's new sister. I finally get to meet the new Jones and the Serpent Princess. You're my payback against the Serpents and your daddy and brother. 

Jughead: Stop! Leave her alone. You want a Jones? You want to hurt my dad and I? Take me.

He tried to sit up but he still had no strength.

Alexa: No Jug! I won't let people continue to hurt you!

Jughead gave her an apologetic look

Jughead: Look at me, thanks to that gas you threw In the bathroom I have zero strength. I can't stand. I can't get off of this damn floor at all. By the time I get my strength back you'll have me tied up. I am an easy taking.

Alexa: No! Jug, you ca-

Penny: Fine, anyone tries anything and I'll kill him right here and kill the princess as well.

Jughead: All of you go home! Now!(Penny picked him up Into her arms)

Alice: Fine, but we're getting your dad!

Penny took off with Jughead. Alice just received a text that FP was home now. When Alice, Betty, and Alexa got to the home they busted In.

Alexa: Dad!? Dad!?(Cried)

FP: Alexa, what's wrong? You three okay?

Alexa: Dad Jug, Jughead- h-he t-took my p-place. Penny wanted revenge and thought since I'm your new kid that she could get revenge using me. Jughead forced her to take him Instead.(Sobbed)

FP: What?(Gasped) 

Alice: FP, what are we going to do?

He wished he knew Jughead was safe and sound. He wished he had his son curled up in his arms. When Jughead slowly opened his eyes In the morning he was tied to a chair In a basement somewhere. Penny grabbed his chin.

Penny: Morning Juggie. Time for me to take your tattoo like I promised.

He screamed In pain as Penny cut Into his tattoo. As soon as his tattoo was cut off she stabbed him In the right side.

Jughead: Stop! You got my tattoo! Now let me go!(Cried)

She punched him In the face giving him a bruise on his right cheek. 

Penny: I'm giving you more than that before you're rescued. 

Jughead cried In pain as Penny gave him a cut In the back. What Jughead didn't know was he was In the basement of her house In Greendale. What she didn't know Is because of the Serpents spying they knew where she lived. As Penny cut Jughead In the left arm causing him to cry out In pain Sweet Pea and Fangs ran In.

Sweet Pea: Jughead! Stop! Let him go Penny now! 

Fangs: Put the knife down Penny! Put the knife down! 

Before Penny could use the knife again Toni shot her to death. Fangs quickly untied Jughead. Jughead cried In pain as Sweet Pea picked him up Into his arms.

Toni: You two get him to the hospital now! I'll call FP!

3 hours later FP ran Into Jughead's hospital room.

FP: Oh my god Jug! Are you okay?!

Jughead: Everything hurts(Crying)

FP engulfed him In a hug as they both sobbed. 

FP: I'm sorry Jug. I love you so much.

FP didn't care If the hospital liked It or not. He crawled Into the bed and pulled his son Into his arms. Jughead curled up on his dad's chest. FP couldn't help but sigh in relief. Jughead was safe. He kissed his forehead. They both dozed off. Three days later Jughead got another Serpent tattoo. This time on his neck just like Sweet Pea. After high school with or without Stonewall Jughead became one of the most famous and best authors of all time. The Stonewall school building and the whole grounds was turned Into a hotel. The secret walls were tore down and kept open. Three years after high school Alexa and Reggie married and had a daughter named Tysha Daenerys Mantle.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: For Alexa’s looks and voice Imagine Peyton List


End file.
